Entertainment games in which the type of pieces above mentioned are incorporated are well known. Flat pieces with a quadrangular outline, having two grooves on two of its edges and two nerves on the others, so that these nerves and grooves establish a tongue and groove joint among the pieces which allows the relative movement on the general level where they are included, as well as acting as a bond of union which does not allow its possible uncoupling.
However, all these well known type of games are based in the establishment of a rectangular game surface, with a perimetric frame that closes it completely holding in majority the described moving pieces with the exception of an area equivalent to the dimensions of one of said pieces, so that this empty space allows the mobility of the same in order that, from an arbitrary or aleatory situation, a particular order is established among said pieces.
This type of game, besides its own limitations as far as the possibility to develop game rules, can only be used by one player at a time.